Jack Sparrow vs Jaws
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: Jack, Gibbs, and a "Jewel Hunter" named Grubb set out to go on a quest to find an island where many deceased pirates have buried their treasure, but they bump into a monster man eating shark along the way. T for Sharks eating people
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Based after the "On Stranger Tides" movie, Jack Sparrow, Gibbs and another pirate by the name of Grubb go looking for a mysterious island that had been told by one of Jack's informants. On the way though, he finds himself in the path of a monster shark. **

Jack Sparrow and Gibbs walked along the dock to meet this guy who supposedly knew where an island was, that had a plentiful supply of jewels and gold. Jack was all about getting rich and Gibbs was always up for an adventure. As they continued to walk, they eventually found him in his boat. The boat was a small size boat. It was about fifty feet long and twenty feet wide.

"Hello there!" said Jack. "Are you Glubb?"

"It be Grubb, Jack!" said Grubb. "Aye, I be Grubb!"

"Perfect!" said Jack. "Are you ready then?"

"No… it be too late to go out tonight!" said Grubb. "We will head out in the morning."

"Alright then" said Jack.

Jack and Gibbs begin to head back to their cabins, and Gibbs is a little uneasy about this plan.

"Jack, are you sure he was telling you the truth about the island?" said Gibbs. "I don't want this to be another "Monkey Island chase"!"

"Hey, that girl was very convincing! How was we supposed to know that Monkey Island was a prison Island for Pirates?" said Jack. "At least she was cute!"

"Aye, Jack but this is a guy with a boat and a lot of time!" said Gibbs. "It would be easy for him to pull a fast one on us and leave us stranded in the ocean or throw us on an Island! Or cheat us out of our hard scratched money!"

"Gibbs, there are two kinds of people in this world. People who see the rum bottle as half full and people who see the rum bottle as half… not full! You are one of those "not full" people" said Jack.

"Aye Captain, I get ye point! I will go along!" said Gibbs. "But don't expect me to like it one bit!"

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs… how many times have I steered you wrong?" said Jack.

"Do you need a list?" said Gibbs.

Out on the ocean that night, a little boat was out fishing for shrimp. Two men were throwing their nets out to catch them. All of a sudden, one of the men got a net ripped out of his hands.

"What the heck?" said guy #1.

"What is it?" said guy #2.

"Something just ripped the net out of my hands!" said guy #1.

"Must be a sword fish or something!" said guy #2.

Suddenly their boat got a huge bump and guy #2 fell into the water!

"Ben! Ben! Where are you Ben?" said guy #1 as he looked for his friend in the dark water.

Guy #2 is able to swim back up to the top and he appears to be exhausted.

"I'm alright Thomas!" said guy #2(who's name was obviously Ben).

"Well, let me throw you a rope!" said Thomas (guy #1).

"Thanks" said Ben as he grabbed the rope.

Thomas starts to pull Ben back into the boat, but no sooner does he start, a huge shark comes up right behind Ben and grabs him and takes him under. It was too dark to see if there was any blood, but Thomas knew that he had missed his chance to save his friend. But he did still have a chance to get the heck out of there and he jumped on it. He rowed his boat as fast as he could. The shark chose not to follow, but it was obvious that the shark was a cold blooded killer and would stop at nothing. It's size was immense!

"I hate sharks!" said Thomas as he started to row away. His hands were still a little sore after getting the net ripped from his hands. "Gotta find Grubb! This shark has gone to far!"

**Will update soon. This is only the first chapter so don't worry. I will get better at typing these in more detail.**

**Comments thus far? I would love to hear back from you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayed

**Thomas has just dealt with the shark and lost his friend. What could Grubb have to do with anything? Are Jack and Gibbs safe with Grubb? Find out in this next chapter!**

Thomas had finally made it back to the harbor and landed at the peir. He then started to search for Grubb. He looked around for about five minutes and finally found him heading to his boat.

"Grubb, that shark is back!" said Thomas.

"It is?" said Grubb. "I thought I scared it off!"

"No, it's back and it's angry!" said Thomas.

"Well, grabb Ben and we'll get these two blokes, I conned into coming with me to help kill it!" said Grubb.

"I can't do that" said Thomas.

"Why ever not?" said Grubb.

"Because the shark killed him, Grubb!" said Thomas. "Ate him up like a seagull eats a fish, he did!"

Thomas began to cry a little bit as he told Grubb all the details. Grubb, after about fifteen seconds of Thomas crying, whacks him in the back of the head.

"Man up you little guppy! That aint no way of handling this!" said Grubb. "Ye want this fish dead don't ye?"

"Aye, Grubb!" said Thomas.

"Then shut up and listen to me!" said Grubb. "I got two guys, go by the names of Sparrow and Gibbs coming with me. They think we are treasure hunters, and it needs to stay that way, you got me?"

"Aye" said Thomas.

"Chin up and look alive, here they come now!" said Grubb.

Jack and Gibbs came strutting down the peir, Jack more so strutting than Gibbs, and he handed a compass to Grubb.

"You're the leader of this expedition" said Jack. "You know where the island is, and this will help you find it faster. It points to what you want most!"

"I thought that was just a myth!" said Thomas.

"Oh no my friend, it's real!" said Jack. "Now let's see this vessel that we will be using!"

"Aye, Jack this vessel will be ship shape and very tough, to withstand anything that we may come across" said Grubb.

"Then, why are we wasting broad daylight? Let's go!" said Gibbs.

"Was that excitement, I heard from you Gibbs?" said Jack.

"Aye, Cap'n" said Gibbs.

"I don't hear that often enough! Good show my boy!" said Jack. "Now where's me drink?"

"Jack, Gibbs be havin a point! If we be getting to the island, we best be getting there now before sunset hits us! It be a long sail!" said Grubb.

"Right, let's go then!" said Jack as he was the last one to climb in the ship. They left the harbor not long after everyone boarded.

Grubb had the ship going at his pace and he used Jack's compass to help him find the shark. Jack grew tired of Thomas and Gibbs' boring stories of the old fishing trips each of them had endeavored as young men, so he went to the steering wheel where Grubb had been the whole time, searching for what Jack thought was an island full of treasure, but in reality they were searching for a monster man eating shark!

"Hello, Grubby!" said Jack. "Nice day for a sail isn't it?"

"Aye, Sparrow! That it be!" replied Grubb.

"Say, how much longer till we meet our destination?" said Jack.

"That be hard to say!" said Grubb. "It depends on when the compass says so!"

"I thought you knew the way, and the compass was just to aid you in the steering!" said Jack. "Are we really looking for treasure, mate?"

"Jack, ho ho Jack! You got me! Must be a con man yourself eh?" said Grubb.

"I may have pulled a few tricks in my time, why?" said Jack.

"Don't tell your friend, but we are actually on a quest to find and kill this man eating shark, massive beast! Almost as big as this ship!" said Grubb.

Jack's eyes widened. His heart began to pump. "You wouldn't happen to be joking, would you?" said Jack.

"No Jack, I be not joking!" said Grubb. "Tell your friend, and I will use you both as the bait!"

"Alright then!" said Jack as he sat down on a barrel behind him. "I won't tell a soul!"

Grubb almost replied to Jack, but before he could the ship got a bump, a large bump! Grubb ran to the side of the ship to look at the water. He did in fact, see a large Shark fin sticking out of the water, he ran back to the compass and it the needle was going crazy.

"Is this how you tell when you found what you want most?" said Grubb.

"Aye… that be it!" said Jack.

"Get ready Jack, we are going to kill this thing!" said Grubb.

"We?" said Jack.

**Looks like Jack and Gibbs have been conned into a Shark killing mission by their "friend" Grubb, but he and Thomas knew that they were going after a shark the whole time.**

**Could this be the end for Jack Sparrow and Gibbs?**


End file.
